


Absolution

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi wasn't the type to make much noise when he laughed, but he couldn't help but emit a string of soft laughs while he carefully undressed Sakamoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "NSFW Meme." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“Yer heavy, ya know?” Sakamoto laughed loudly. The string of ahahaha’s filtered into the night air, accompanied by the cicadas and the regular tapping of the shihi-odoshi. Any normal partner would get turned off and shuffle off to bed, but Takasugi had always been a patient man.

Well, not always, but when your boyfriend was a mess named Sakamoto, you learned to roll with it- it being Sakamoto’s painfully loud laughs. If he hadn’t, he’d have left Sakamoto for Mutsu, or someone equally passive aggressive.

Sakamoto, however, was never a passive aggressive grunt. A mess, yes, but not a slick mess. That’s why Takasugi pressed his erection against insides of Sakamoto’s thighs while he pinned his arms behind his back. He had to be as blatantly obvious as possible around Sakamoto.

“Shinsukeeeee~” Sakamoto whined. “Lemme touch you!” He resumed laughing and tried to crane his neck so that he could peck Takasugi on the lips. “Pleeeeease.” He pouted cutely.

Takasugi licked his lips before capturing Sakamoto’s lips while the taller man panted against his ministrations. His hands sneaked behind Sakamoto’s back while the taller man devoured his mouth. When Takasugi let go of his lips, Sakamoto’s arms were tied behind his back and his legs were splayed open.

Sakamoto grinned lazily before breaking into another bout of laughter. Takasugi wasn’t the type to make much noise when he laughed, but he couldn’t help but emit a string of soft laughter while he carefully undressed Sakamoto’s trousers and freed his own erection. His fingers did quick work, adding sporadic yelps and grunts to Sakamoto’s continued laughter. When he finally pressed in, Sakamoto’s laughs transformed into heavy pants that were peppered with groans.

Takasugi thrust slowly and deeply, drinking in Sakamoto’s heaving chest and quivering thighs. Sakamoto groaned loudly, and Takasugi jerked. Sakamoto’s thighs shook; Takasugi quickened his pace. Sakamoto’s breaths hitched, and Takasugi gripped his thighs, bending Sakamoto in half. Sakamoto’s squeezed his eyes shut and let out one, final guttural moan and Takasugi tenderly kissed both of Sakamoto’s eyes before spilling inside of him. After he slipped out, he slumped next to Sakamoto and let the grass cool his sweaty back. It didn’t take even a minute before Sakamoto began laughing again.

“What’s so funny?” Takasugi huffed.

Sakamoto choked back his laughter. “Yer stroke game’s strong, but yer so short, ya almost broke my spine tryna reach my face while fuckin me.” With that, Sakamoto burst into his loudest bout of laughter for the night. Takasugi flushed red and waited until his sweat cooled before getting up and brushing off the bits of grass and walking towards his shared home with Sakamoto.

“Ahahahahahaha-eeeeeh. Shinsuke, where ya goin? My hands are still tied.”

“Hmm,” Takasugi pondered, “is that the wind? Must be the wind.”

“Shinsuke, I’m naked! There’s cum in my butt! Shinsuke, don’t leave me!”

“The wind’s real nice tonight,” Takasugi murmured out loud.

“Bugs are gonna crawl up my butt! My butt, Shinsuke!”

“Pretty,” Takasugi noted while he passed the flower bed.

“Shinsukeeeeeee!”

The next morning, Mutsu untied his arms and threw him in the pond.

“You’re a disgrace to humanity,” she said before snapping a picture of him in the pond, his hair full of grass, leaves, and the occasional stick.


End file.
